Broadway Lights
by The Pox Party
Summary: In a moment of depression, Kagome walks down Broadway to a local bar. In doing so, she submitted to fate, and started the landslide that would be the begining of the rest of her life. Songfic. Broadway by the Goo Goo Dolls. Rated T for language,


**AN**- **Ok, so this is my first official FanFiction! YAY! And it's a Sess/Kag too! I prolly won't do too much Inu/Kag, Inu is just too obsessed with Kikyo to see Kagome for who she really is… How sad huh? But yea, This one is a songfic. Broadway by the Goo Goo Dolls to be specific. So… Lets get going!**

**I kinda fixed it up... I got a little exited about getting my first fic up and didn't bother to read over it too well. I didn't ad anything important though... so no worries!**

.xXvXx.

Chapter Lyrics:

Broadway is dark tonight  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
Broadway is dark tonight  
See the young man sitting  
In the old man's bar  
Waiting for his turn to die

.xXvXx.

**Down on Broadway…**

"Damn, it's so, so cold…" Kagome muttered to herself. Tonight was probably the most depressing night of her life. Just an hour ago, her beloved, dearest, most precious boyfriend, Inuyasha; the hotheaded Bass player of 'Down the Well'; an up and coming band with a hot new record label, broke up with her.

To make matters worse, Kagome had planned on taking him back to her place. By doing so would have taken their relationship all the way. 'Tonight! To think I ever would have given myself to him! How stupid can I be? I mean, this shouldn't have happened! It's our four year anniversary; oh wait! Not anymore it isn't' she thought to herself with a bitter smile.

Things had slowed down between Inuyasha and her when they were hired by that record company. 'Oh, what was it called again?' Mindlessly walking into a bar Kagome sat herself down at the front counter. 'I'll need something heavy tonight,' ordering the strongest drink in the house, Kagome tried desperately to remember the name of the record label… It was fairly new, but Inu had told her over and over again the name. He had said it was Quote "Totally _impossible_ to get signed by these guys!" End Quote.

'Really', she muttered thanks to the bartender and sipped her warming drink, 'It shouldn't be that hard to remember the name of a Recording Studio…'

For the next two hours, Kagome sat, sat and drank her heart out. She was tired of crying and she didn't want pity from an over weight bartender anyways. Sure he looked like a nice guy, but she thought Inuyasha was nice too. So instead of talking about her problems, she drank, which was never the smartest thing to do.

Slowly getting up from her place at the bar, Kagome slapped some 50 dollars down of the hardwood surface and sauntered over to the swing door. Stepping out into the chilled, early morning air, she shivered, 'I wish I had kept that damn bastard's jacket after all. He should be freezing, not me!' Walking halfway down the road Kagome stopped, the lights were dimming and she got shivers.

Now in Kagome's foggy mind, she knew better than to ignore those signs; she had always been good at telling when bad situations were about to get worse. Looking around suspiciously, she turned and started walking towards the bar. If she would have known what was about to happen, Kagome probably would have kept on walking home. But seeing as it was early in the morning, and the street lights were dimming, she figured she was walking away from the danger, not into it.

Walking back into the bar, she started laughing. She figured that she would call Sango, her best friend since 8th grade, to come and pick her up, but with the thought of Sango, came the thought of Sango's fun-loving but perverted boyfriend, Miroku. Miroku's antics towards Sango brought giggles to Kagome's throat. And where there were giggles there was laughter. So with reckless abandonment she walking into the bar, looking like a crazed, drunken mad woman; which in truth, she was at this moment.

Looking around the bar for the first time, Kagome noticed a beautiful man sitting with a bunch of old men; raising a brow her Kagome wondered silently about the man's mental heath. "How can a gorgeous man like him, sit there with a bunch of fat old guys?" She wondered, but while she thought she was only thinking those words, she had actually voiced her opinion aloud; and in doing so, caught the attentions of all the said 'Fat old men'.

A silver head turned around to look at the interruption. Sesshomaru had caught the comment, but chose not to show a reaction to her outburst. Tonight was not the night to be open and honest. Earlier in the day, around noon to be precise, as was Sesshomaru's way to be, he has caught his Fiancé, Kagura, in bed with his head of council, Naraku. Sesshomaru didn't love Kagura, but it was the fact that Kagura, his father's chosen intended, would betray him, Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands and the head of Tashio Corp. the largest importing company in all of Japan.

As the silver wave of hair turned to look at her, Kagome thought how with that hair, there was a _very_ large chance he wouldn't be into women. There was just so much of it. 'Maybe if I got close enough to it, I would fall in and drown…'

Poor, poor Kagome. In her drunken state she didn't realize what she was thinking; also in her drunken mind, that was the damn funniest thing she had ever heard; as she started Cackling and coughing, she didn't notice the enraged glares and mutterings coming from the group of 'fat old men'.

Without even a glance, or an utterance of remorse, she walked over to the isolated phone section. 'Now if only this coin would go in…' Was Kagome's thought as she heard a screech of a chair moving and loud footsteps.

Immediately sobering up… well, halfway sobering up, Kagome whirled around. Seeing no one coming near her, she looked past the plastic divider for the source of the sound. Upon further inspection, she found the handsome man confronted by none other then the drummer of 'Down the Well', Koga. What is he doing here? Were Kagome's shocked thoughts upon noticing that Koga, in all his wolfen glory, was drunk. In fact he was wasted…

"Hey!" Koga all but screamed at the guy, "You're the one who wrecked my car!" Truth be told, Koga rear-ended Sesshomaru's Ferrari just as Sesshomaru was getting out of work. Now it seemed that Koga wanted revenge.

Pulling his fist back Koga swung his arm at Sesshomaru's head. Blocking the blow, Sesshomaru stood up, towering over Koga by at least four inches. In Kagome's fuzzy mind, she was panicking, she didn't want Koga to get hurt, and this weird guy's eyes were starting to grow deeper in shade. In truth, Sesshomaru's eyes were a second from being scarlet red.

Swiping his claws across Koga's chest, he pulled his arm back for the final blow, fully intending to kill the impudent whelp. Not seeing Kagome rush forward, he let his arm go. All Kagome saw next was the splatter of blood and the hard wood floor of the eerily darkening bar.

.xXvXx.

**AN- I hope I wrote enough to get a good start in! I really hope you guys review. If anything just leave one saying nice job, and if that's not what you thought of it well then, what can I do about it? Just leave some advice so I can get better **_**for your enjoyment.**_


End file.
